


Wedding

by BelleofHell



Series: Rune Factory Unleash the Gays [7]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Also kind of, F/F, Love Confessions, Wedding Planning, i think i just invented a ship, kind of?, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 7 of the Rune Factory Unleash the Gays event on tumblr: WeddingRosalind asks Cecilia what her dream wedding is. Things spiral from there.





	Wedding

“Cecilia, what do you imagine for your future wedding?”

It took all of Cecilia’s willpower not to spill the tea she was pouring into Rosalind’s cup. Rosalind didn’t seem to notice and continued staring at Cecilia with those big, intuitive eyes. Cecilia felt a flush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. She never liked Rosalind’s all-knowing gaze. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She loved Rosalind’s perceptive nature. She just didn’t want that perception digging too deep into Cecilia’s heart. 

“Why do you ask? I never thought you cared much for such things.” Cecilia tried dodging the question and set the teapot down on a shiny silver tray. Rosalind took a delicate sip out of her cup before answering. 

“I’m not typically. You know me very well,” Rosalind said with a small smile that made Cecilia’s heart jump. “However, all the wedding preparations for Max and Julia’s wedding have me thinking.” 

Cecilia fiddled with her apron. “What have you been thinking?” 

Rosalind clasped her hands together and leaned towards Cecilia. She almost wanted to take a step back, but held her ground. “Uh uh, you should answer my question first. What do you imagine for your future wedding?” 

Cecilia took a moment to gather her thoughts. It was hard to form words when looking in bright green eyes like Rosalind’s. They were captivating. 

Eventually Cecilia felt steadied enough to answer. “Well, I don’t need anything too big,” she started. “I’d be happy to have it in the church in town. Or, if we could somehow manage warding off monsters around the ruins in Messhina Valley, that would be a beautiful place for a wedding.” As Cecilia kept talking, she felt herself slip further and further into this little fantasy. “I would invite everyone in Alvarna, of course. We’re all so close. I’d also invite most of the townsfolk from my hometown, Kardia, though I doubt many of them could make it. As for a dress, I’d want something simple, maybe with lace. No grand ball gowns for me.” 

At that point Cecilia’s eyes wandered back to Rosalind, who was looking at her with a smile that could possibly be called fond, if Cecilia were to be so bold. 

Cecilia’s face flushed again. “I-I’m so sorry!” she stuttered out. “I let my thoughts get the best of me.” 

“Don’t apologize. You were just answering my question,” Rosalind assured her, then smiled. “Besides, I quite like the sound of your ideal wedding. Maybe we have a few things in common.” 

“O-oh really?” 

Rosalind hummed and set her now empty glass on the silver tray. “In fact, I believe we should do something about what we have in common.” 

Cecilia was at a loss for words. Rosalind’s perceptiveness seemed to catch on and she had mercy on her maid. 

“Cecilia,” she started. “Will you attend the Flower Festival with me next week?” 

Cecilia’s brain, which had previously been stalled, kicked back into gear. “Oh my goodness, yes!” She cleared her throat to try to curb her enthusiasm. “Yes, I’d love to spend the Flower Festival with you.” 

Rosalind’s eyes twinkled. “Wonderful. I look forward to it.” 

Cecilia took that as the end of the conversation and hurried out the room with the silver tray. Her hands were shaking from how giddy she was and she prayed she wouldn’t drop anything on that floor. 

She had plenty to write to her father about that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this week is almost done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
